A Little Lost (Maybe You'll Find Me?)
by CottonCandyStripper
Summary: Stiles goes missing after something awful happens to Derek.


"He... He looked so cold. He's face, I don't think I've ever seen it look so pale... He was so still; no expression, not even that stupid smug smirk. To think I was so close to saving him- I was right there! And I just stood stock still while that hunter ran a blade across his throat... I didn't even move until I saw that look in his eyes; that sad, lost look in those dumbly beautiful eyes. I ran, holy shit did I run, Scott, but when I got there... Well, you already know. He was dead. I didn't even get to say good bye, Scott! I didn't even get the chance to be there when the son of a bitch died! I... I loved him. I loved him so much and I let him die. So just... Just don't look for me Scott. I just need some time to think. This is all just a bit much right now. Tell my dad and the pack I love him and that I'm safe. Scott, you're like a brother to me, I'm trusting you to not let anyone else hear this message. I love you, man. Good bye for now."

Scott dropped his cellphone on his bed, his tired eyes cast down toward the floor. "I, uh... I tired to call him back, but... I knew he'd be clever if he didn't want to be found," Scott picked up his phone from the bed and punched in a few digits until a digital voice came through the line and went on to say that the number was no longer in use. "He ditched his phone." Scott ran a hand through his hair, walking back and forth in is small room. "We have to find him. Who knows what he'll do in the sate he is now! He could end up drunk in an abandon building or something!" Scott shouted.

Allison stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She grabbed Scott's arm to stop him from pacing, "He's smarter then that- you of all people should know that. Scott, he's going to be fine," Allison plastered on a smile as she lead Scott to sit down at the table with her. "We just need to give him some time." Scott sighed as he leaned his head on Allison's shoulder. "Maybe you're right..." Scott whispered.

Scott suddenly jumped up after about a minute of sitting and a whole new set of jitters seemed to take over his body. "I can't do it! I can't just sit here while my best friend- my brother is out there alone having an emotional break down!" Scott said, gesturing to the front door.

"If he doesn't want to be found, he wont be. This is Stiles we're talking about; he's clever." This came from Issac, who was sitting across the table from Allison. "That's true." Erica chimed in from her spot on Boyd's lap next to Issac. "I don't think you guys are helping." Allison said, sending them all heated looks. She stood from her seat and walked over to Scott.

"Scott," Allison turned Scott so that his whole body was facing her; not wanting to look at her, he focused his eyes to the ground. "Scott, look at me." She grabbed his chin and forced him to point his gaze at her. "He is going to be fine." She said, stressing each word so that maybe Scott would understand. Scott nodded and then fell into Allison's arms. His body began to shake as tears soaked his face and Allison's brown t-shirt. "Shhh It's okay, he's going to be okay. He'll come home to us. Shh." Allison spoke softly, running her fingers through Scott's hair.

"Are you even going to say anything about all this? You're the reason all this is happening damn it!" Malia addressed the shadow of a man leaning against the wall. "Are you just going to stand there and do nothing? He's out there- Stiles is out there thinking you're dead, Derek!" Malia shouted.

Derek hefted himself off the wall and made his way over to the front door. "Where are you going? Are you honestly going to just leave?!" Isaac question, anger evident in his voice.

Derek stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "Do you really think I'd do that, Isaac? After all the shit we've been through? Yes, I'm leaving. I'm leaving to go hunt down my idiotic husband, who's only being idiotic because he thinks I'm dead. So I guess that kinda makes me the idiotic one..." Derek yanked open the door and stormed away without another word.

*8*8*8*8*

Derek tracked Stiles' scent to an old motel a little ways out of town. He argued with the man at the front desk, trying to get him to give him the keys to Stiles' room. The man said over and over that 'he couldn't give him the keys because he could be an ax murder.' Derek's anger mixed with worry about Stiles made him tip over the edge and he ended up punching the guy in the face. Derek may have put a little to much into the punch, because the guy didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

Derek walked around the counter to where the man lay, out cold. He bent down and snatched the ring of keys off his belt. Derek then made his way down a hall just past the reception desk. The werewolf could easily pick out Stiles' scent from the others around him. his husbands scent was heavy with fear, confusion, sadness, and a hint of disappointment.

When he came to the door, he paused. He could just unlock the door and walk in... But it just didn't feel right, so he knocked. He waited a few minutes and then the door swung open to a completely intoxicated Stiles.

"Stiles I..." Derek reached a hand out, but Stiles flinched away.

"No." Stiles said, pointing at Derek with his index finger while the other four fingers held on to the neck of a beer bottle. Stiles turned away from Derek, muttering words that didn't make sense. After a few seconds of incoherent mumbling Stiles spun on his heels to face Derek once again. His sad expression was over taken by an angry one as he flung his beer bottle at Derek's head.

Derek caught it without even a wince and Stiles fell to the ground, curling into a ball and crying. "You were dead! I watched you die, Derek! This is all just a dream- You're not really there!" Stiles cried out.

Derek did the only thing he could think of; he walked over to Stiles and crouched down in front of his husband. "Stiles." He said, even and calm. He put his hands on Stiles' shoulders -luckily Stiles didn't wince or try to move away- and pushed Stiles back gently until he could see his face. Stiles still wouldn't look at him, though. "Stiles... Stiles please looks at me." Derek pleaded.

"You died, Derek. I... I checked your pulse. Ther- there was nothing. You were dead." Stiles whispered, almost as if he was talking to a ghost.

Derek moved his hands to Stiles' face, and finally, Stiles looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Stiles... But I'm here now- I'm alive, and I'm never going to leave you." Derek wiped some of the tears off of Stiles' face with his thumb.

"Yeah, you are alive. Holy shit, Derek, you're alive." Stiles enveloped Derek in a hug, making them fall to the floor together. Derek encircled his arms around Stiles and held on for dear life. "I'm never letting you go, Stiles." He whispered into Stiles' ear.

"You better not, asshole." Stiles said, smiling against Derek's neck.

"Hey," Derek sat up, Stiles going up with him straddling Derek's lap. "We're okay." Stiles nodded and then kissed Derek.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes; Stiles in Derek's lap, making out while the door to the room stayed wide open.

Derek was the one to finally break the kiss, "We should get home. The pack is most likely going to come after us if you don't go home soon." Derek stood up, Stiles wrapped around his torso and walked out of the motel.

They walked past the front desk and Stiles peered over the counter, "Derek, did you knock out th-"

"Don't want to talk about." Derek said, smirking when Stiles rolled his eyes.

*8*8*8*8*

When they got home and opened the door, they were attacked by hugs and welcome homes by everyone in the pack.

"Guys, guys! I'm okay, really. We're okay." Stiles said, linking his hand with Derek's. He looked up into the Alpha's eyes and smiled. "We really are okay." Derek returned the smile and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Alright!" Stiles said, cutting his way through the mob that was his pack, and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going!" Isaac shouted at Stiles retreating form.

"I'm going to bed! And if anyone tries to wake me up, I'll stick Derek on them!" Stiles shouted back.

Derek followed after him, "Good night everyone." He said, taking the steps on the stairs two at a time.

Stiles slept what was left of the night and most of the next day. But it was okay, because he had his werewolf back and they were safe. For now, anyway and that was good enough for Stiles.

End


End file.
